Alliance
General Information Alliances are a game mechanic which allow players to form and join groups based on shared political viewpoints, military and economic playstyles, and more. An alliance is an in-game organization that coordinates militarily, economically, and politically for the purpose of mutual protection and benefits. An alliance community typically has a system of government split into different departments such as war and econ that handle their respective duties for the entire alliance. Alliances are able to freely implement the government style of their choosing; for example, some alliances democratically elect their leaders while others practice meritocracy. Some alliances have manifestos or charters that define their governing systems and long-term goals. The vast majority of alliances also engage in game politics by signing treaties with other alliances, with treaties of three or more signatories forming blocs. Game Mechanics Joining or Creating an Alliance Players can form their own alliances or join an existing alliance that can be found in via in-game link of World's List of Existing Alliances. A player that requested to join an alliance will be evaluated if they will be able to join, a process usually done through the alliance's online chat server such as discord or on a forum page. This, however, depends on what the alliance wants to do, and if the alliance wishes to accept the applicant nation. Alliance Flag Creation An alliance normally has its own flag which bears a resemblance to their own ideology of bravery, fellowship or brotherhood, and others. The cost of creating a custom alliance flag is free. The flag would be added to the user's alliance instantly. Members of the alliance that they have joined will have the alliance's flag available in their "edit" section when logged in. See: Alliance Flags Market Sharing An alliance can add other alliances in their own circles of market sharing, allowing a private tunnel of trading between members of an alliance and members of an alliance added or included to the market sharing circles. This feature can only be used and accessed by the members of an alliance in which their alliance has its own private circles of market sharing. However, the Global Trading feature is still being commonly used than this feature since the global trading allows players to trade with other players unless a player is embargoed by a player whose offer will not be available to the player embargoed by him or her. Bank The bank is an alliance feature that is useful for stockpiling, sometimes referred to as a "war chest". Some of its uses are to store money, munitions and other useful resources that are ought to be viewed as important in mounting an attack should a war erupted between an alliance and other alliances. Besides its vital importance in times of war, banks also used by an alliance to give out a loan to its members as part of their nation growth program. An alliance can also set their own taxes over their own members. Each alliance can also create a tax bracket, which can be created by people who have access to this setting. (Usually founders and people with a different role in the alliance than the default role.) This way each member can be taxed differently based on their nation, such as if a nation has reached the end of their grant program. This tax feature will automatically act as a system that will automatically make their own members contribute a percentage of their own variety of resources (oil, uranium,etc) and a percentage of their day's net income. It is worth noting that taxes are taken every turn. However, nations can only be taxed if they have been in the alliance for at least 2 days, and that grey and beige nations will not be taxed A member of an alliance can also make a donation or contribution to their alliance by forfeiting their possessed amount of which they wanted to contribute to the alliance's banks. Only certain members of an alliance have authority or access in withdrawing money or resources from the alliance's banks while every member has access in making a deposit to the bank. This means once a member, say, make a deposit of $100,000, he or she couldn't withdraw it back since he or she has forfeited his or her $100,000 to the alliance's banks. Wars In every alliance, there will be at least a government member that has authority in declaring wars against other alliances. The wars that usually erupted between alliances is known as "inter-alliance wars" and is also caused by general dispute, political disagreements, as an act of defending their own rights or liberty and others. A list of examples of wars between alliances: # The Great VE War # World War Alpha # UPN-Bloc War Usually, an alliance justifies its own act of declaring a war by saying that it is just an act of defence. Some also justify their own actions by saying that they wanted to make their enemies cease to exist by making all of their members completely devastated in terms of infrastructure damages, military engagements, financial, embargoes and more. A member of an alliance can also use "Search Wars" feature to look for whether a member of the same alliance has been attacked or not. This feature always being used to monitor the raids, attacks and others. Maps An alliance used to be allowed to have its own headquarters. For example, Uranicus Socialitas's region headquarters was located in North America. Announcements An announcement can be made via in-game by a government member who has access in posting an announcement post. Members can read and view the announcement posts. Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanics of Alliance